Rahasia Hati
by oishiit
Summary: Kami menyimpan banyak hal, kami merahasiakan hati yang saling tertaut, jauh sebelum hubungan ini diresmikan atas nama pernikahan.
1. Chapter 1

Kami bertemu dan dipersatukan dalam ikatan suci. Kami dijodohkan, tapi kami saling mengenal. Aku mengenalnya sebagaimana ia mengenalku, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Kami menyimpan banyak hal, kami merahasiakan hati yang saling tertaut, jauh sebelum hubungan ini diresmikan atas nama pernikahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **©Izumi Tsubaki-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Rahasia Hati ]**

 **Chapter 1**

 **by oishit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Kashima Yuu]

Hari itu, hari dimana kenaikan kelasku tiba. Hari dimana perpisahan pun tiba. Hori- _chan_ senpai, senior yang sangat sangat sangat aku sukai. Tegas, berbakat, juga penuh perhatian. Aku akan sangat rindu saat-saat ia akan menjemputku untuk menghadiri klub.

[Hori Masayuki]

Hari itu, hari dimana pelepasan kelas tiga, hari kelulusanku. Hari dimana perpisahan pun tiba. Kashima, pangeran sekolah yang sangat sialnya aku sukai. Pemangkir, bodoh, juga berbakat. Aku akan sangat rindu saat-saat ia bermain peran atau setidaknya kue dengan rum yang terlalu banyak itu, yah ataupun wajah tampannya. Sial.

* * *

 **[Rahasia Hati]**

 **Special for HoriKashi shipper**

 **and my self**

* * *

"Kashima- _kun_!"

Perempuan bertubuh tinggi itu melambai penuh semangat. Netra hijaunya menyusuri setiap sudut gedung teater Takarazuka. Rambutnya yang masih sama seperti tiga tahun lalu bergerak mengikuti kepala.

"Terimakasih!" serunya begitu lantang. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang perempuan tengah bersorak gembira. Suaranya terendam oleh ratusan resonanse lainnya, namun Kashima Yuu dapat membaca bibir tipisnya dengan sangat jelas. Hebat, itu yang ia lafalkan. Kashima membalasnya, "terimakasih," ujarnya begitu pelan dan itu ditujukan langsung kepada perempuan itu, penggemarnya, penggemar nomer satu, Sakura Chiyo.

"Kashima- _kun_ ," sapa Sakura, "kali ini suaramu jauh lebih baik," bisiknya.

Kashima masih membersihkan sisa _make-up_ di wajah tirusnya. Ia masih seputih dulu, dan wajahnya masih setampan saat gelar pangeran sekolah disandangkan padanya. Yah, sekarang pun masih. Tubuh tingginya membuat ia terpilih sebagai peran pria dalam grup teater takarazaku.

"Ha, Chiyo- _chan_. Apa kamu memujiku atau?" Ia berpaling dari cermin, masih ada sisa bedak di sudut kening kirinya.

"Aku memuji sungguh!" Sakura terkekeh. "Ah, ya... Yuzuki..."

"Tidak datang?" tanyanya dan Sakura hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, "iya, _sensei_ sudah mengirimiku pesan satu jam sebelum pertunjukan dimulai."

"He... Begitu rupanya," Sakura mengeluh, "Yuzuki itu, seharusnya tidak perlu bilang maaf padaku juga, kan? ah, ya... ini darinya." Sebuket bunga mawar kuning dan putih berpindah pada lengan panjang Kashima.

"Nozaki- _kun_?" tanya Kashima memastikan, ia sudah menatap cermin dan hanya mengekor Sakura dari pantulannya. Kashima bisa melihat sipuan di wajah gadis mungil itu. Gadis itu akan selalu begitu dan seperti itu saat dipertanyakan tentang komikus yang masih setia menggantungkan hubungannya dalam _asisten zone._

"Ah, ya... Kautahu, Kashima- _kun_? Nozaki- _kun_ akan mengajakku ke gunung Fuji minggu depan. Dan, dan... dia ingin melakukan sesuatu disana. Sesuatu yang sangat besar dalam hidupnya, apa kaubisa menebaknya, Kashima- _kun_? Jangan-jangan dia akan melamarku... Aaaa!"

Kashima tertawa, lucu, baginya Sakura begitu lucu. Sangat blak-blakan tentang perasaannya, tapi sayang pria yang disukainya tak kunjung sadar tentang perasaan Sakura. Atau Nozaki hanya pura-pura tak memahaminya. Ah, Kashima tidak terlalu memikirkan. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir tentang perasaan oranglain sementara dirinya pun serupa.

"Eh, kauyakin itu bukan sesuatu tentang mencari referensi ataupun sejenisnya?" goda Kashima. Ya, dia tahu. Awalnya tidak percaya, tapi seseorang mengatakannya dengan penuh keyakinan—walau biasa saja, seseorang yang sangat dipercayai Kashima Yuu.

"Kashima- _kun_ , tidak kah kaumengizinkanku untuk bahagia, walau sesaat?" keluh Sakura dengan wajah sedih. Ia menghela napas, tapi memang benar. Ia sudah banyak, terlalu banyak, tidak, sangat banyak berharap pada _boss_ -nya itu. Tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga, setidaknya ia sudah siap jika hatinya akan jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya. Mencintai Nozaki Umetarou itu begitu menyakitkan, sama menyakitkannya seperti mencintai Hori Masayuki.

.

.

.

Telinganya bisa mendengar suara tombol lampu yang baru saja ia tekan. Ia menghela napasnya, menatap apartemen sederhana yang ia sewa. Tidak besar, bahkan tidak lebih besar seperti milik Nozaki. Ia baru bergabung dengan kelompok Takarazuka, satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama. Terlebih ia sedikit terlambat untuk lulus dari kelas vokal, dan beralih ke penjurusan peran. Ia diberikan tenggat dua bulan dari target kelas vokal. Untunglah ia bisa lulus.

Ia meletakkan sekantung plastik di sisi meja tengahnya, membuka isinya, dan menyantap makan malam itu dalam keheningan. Sesekali ia akan membuka ponselnya, ber- _chatting_ dengan Sakura ataupun Seo—yang lebih senang ia panggil _sensei_. Seo cukup berjasa dalam latihan vokalnya, meski ia tetap terlambat lulus dari kelas vokal. Entah, ia memang tak terlalu berbakat dalam hal musikal, tapi seseorang pernah berjuang terlalu gigih dalam memainkan perannya. Masih orang yang sama, orang yang selalu ia idolakan dalam seni peran, orang yang hanya dapat ia lihat dari foto berukuran 4R yang senantiasa tersenyum padanya.

"Hm, aku penasaran," gumamnya. Matanya tak lepas dari bingkai yang kini menatapnya, "Apa _senpai_ bertambah tinggi sekarang?" ia terkekeh renyah. Kashima sangat ingat kelakuan konyolnya ketika SMA, ia selalu menyalah artikan semua maksud Hori. Entah Hori yang ingin memerankan seorang putri, ataukah tentang ia yang ingin sekali dipeluk oleh Hori saat pria itu mabuk oleh kue buatannya. Ia tertawa lagi. Ia rindu Hori- _chan senpai_ miliknya, ia rindu pada pria yang bahkan tak pernah sekali pun memberikan kabar padanya, atau sekedar mampir ke sekolah, atau setidaknya ucapan selamat di hari kelulusan Kashima.

Kashima membuang napasnya lagi, ia tak selera makan. Tubuhnya masih kurus seperti dulu, dan tingginya bertambah beberapa sentimeter dari saat terakhir pertemuannya dengan Hori. Rambutnya pun sama, masih pendek ciri khas seorang pria. Bahkan, ia masih senang mengenakan pakaian laki-laki hingga tak ada satu pria pun yang menggoda dirinya melainkan para wanita.

Ia rindu Hori yang entah ada dimana.

 **... To be Continued]**

* * *

 **A/n:** Hi! Author datang dengan judul baru yang... ah, entah kenapa baru di publish. Draft sudah menjamur dalam handphone dan rasanya sayang jikalau akhirnya membusuk. well, yaaa maaf authornya seneng banget bawa-bawa pernikahan. Memang Chiyo dan nozaki aja yang mau nikah!

Ini pendek, yah? Baru mukhadimah belum masuk ceramah... Seperti yang udah-udah, perkenalan jangan terlalu berat, karena chapter selanjutnya mungkin author bisa bikin 4k++++ dalam satu chapter.

Kali ini pairingnya Hori dan Kashima, bukan berarti author bosen sama hubungan si asisten-mangaka zone, tapi memang suka sama pair kedua insan ini, dan selalu mau buat fiction mereka, tapi selalu mau ngerampungin yang belum selesai. Seenggaknya author jadi punya tanggungjawab menyelesaikan cerita, kalo di endepin (bahasanya tsah!) yang ada nggak akan pernah selesai. Mereka gak bisa diutak-atik, maaf yah, saklek nih authornya. Hori mau di pairing sama Chiyo silahkan saja, author juga sempet kepikiran *tuh kaya di Hanya Kamu* Hori mau dijadiin sama Chiyo, tapi yaaah balik lagi ke kashima. Maafkeun, yah...

Authornya kok nikah nikahan terus sih isinya? Mau tahu kenapa? Author mau ketawa soalnya konyol banget jawabannya, karena biar kalo ada adegan "ngapa-ngapainnya" author nggak merasa dosa soalnya udah nikahin mereka. Author ini punya side job sebagai penghulu, loh. Konyol, kan? nggak? ah, yasudahlah...

Jadi, selamat menikmati judul baru, fanfiksi baru yang akan menggetarkan hati dan perasaan kalian —Hoax!

Selamat harap-harap cemas dengan lanjutannya yang tak perlu dinantikan, cuma bikin sakit hati dan penyesalan batin karena tekan **follow story** , tapi email update-annya laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaama banget nongol. Terimakasih, semuanya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun ©Izumi Tsubaki-sensei**

 **[ Rahasia Hati —by oishiit ]**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketukan yang tidak terlalu keras menembus daun pintu, mengaktifkan pendengaran pemilik ruang. Ia bergegas dan seperti yang ia duga, gadis berambut oranye tengah berdiri dengan manis dihadapannya.

"Ah, maaf membuatmu datang di jam seperti ini, Sakura." Nozaki memegang tengkuk leher, semilir angin dengan sengaja menerpa helaian hitam miliknya. Sakura menggeleng, tanda ia tak keberatan. "Ayo, masuklah."

Sakura Chiyo sangat hafal dengan ruangan yang tengah ia pijak. Matanya menatap rak sepatu di sisi teras, ada sepasang sandal yang ia yakini bukan milik mangaka muda itu, ia sedikit penasaran, "Kau sedang ada tamu, Nozaki-kun?"

Nozaki menoleh, ia juga menatap sepasang sandal yang ukurannya lebih besar dari sepatu di sisinya, namun tak lebih besar dari miliknya. "Hm, ya... seorang teman lama, dia sedang menginap."

Sakura sedikit bertanya, teman lama mana yang Nozaki bicarakan. Tapi, jika ia mengenalnya, Sakura yakin Nozaki akan memberitahu namanya. Sekarang, ia mulai sedikit khawatir. Perasaannya pada Nozaki selalu sama, tidak pernah berubah, malah semakin bertambah. Wanita atau pria? Sakura ingin mempertanyakan, tapi ia lebih takut dengan jawaban yang akan Nozaki berikan.

"Di luar pasti sangat dingin?" Nozaki bertanya seraya menatap Sakura yang tengah melepas mantelnya.

"Hn, ya. Sebentar lagi musim dingin, kan?" ia menggosokan tangannya, meniupnya pelan. Lalu dengan sigap duduk di depan _kotatsu_ , kakinya terjulur ke dalam, menyerap semua kehangatan pada kakinya yang terasa dingin. "Hangaaaat," ujarnya dengan merebahkan tubuh di atas _kotatsu_.

"Nah, minum ini," Nozaki meletakkan segelas teh yang masih mengepulkan asap. Sakura meraihnya, dan menempelkan kedua telapak mungilnya, meniup-niup dan mencium aromanya. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Sakura?"

Gadis itu mengangkat tubuhnya hingga duduk sempurna. Ia membuang napas, "seperti biasa." Sakura mengeluh, kembali merebahkan tubuhnya pada meja penghangat. Ia menatap kepulan asap, menyentuh bibir gelas dengan telunjuk mungilnya, "apa yang lebih baik dari mem- _beta_?" ia tersenyum tipis, lalu mengekor pada pria yang tengah duduk di meja belajarnya. Tidak, kini meja itu sudah menjadi meja kerjanya. "Baik, aku siap, _boss_!" seru Sakura seraya mengangkat kembali tubuhnya.

Nozaki seperti biasa, hanya tersenyum dengan semangat tak pernah padam milik asistennya yang begitu setia. "Ah, sekali lagi maafkan aku, Sakura. Kau baru saja kembali dari pekerjaanmu, dan kau juga harus bekerja lagi. Padahal baru akhir pekan—ah, dua hari yang lalu kau mem- _beta_."

"Tidak masalah, tidak masalah," Sakura mengambil setumpuk _manuscript_ dari tangan Nozaki, "tidak ada bedanya apakah itu akhir pekan atau hari biasa." Sakura berkomentar, _bertemu denganmu jauh lebih baik._

Sakura Chiyo tidak sadar suara tawanya terdengar oleh Nozaki yang masih ada di hadapannya.

"Semoga udara dingin tidak membekukan otakmu, Sakura."

"Hn? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Nozaki-kun?"

"Eh? tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Nozaki berputar dan menyibukan diri dengan beberapa kertas di hadapannya. Padahal kertas itu kosong. Ia membuang napas lega saat Sakura percaya kepadanya. Jika Sakura tahu, Nozaki bisa merasa bersalah untuk kedua kalinya. Perkataan itu pasti akan menyinggung Sakura.

"Ah, iya. Ini tentang acara ke gunung Fuji minggu depan," tukas Nozaki. Tangan dan bibirnya sama-sama bekerja, disatu sisi ia menggambar, disisi lain ia berujar. Sayangnya matanya tidak fokus pada gadis yang tengah ia ajak bicara. "Aku sudah mengundang Wakamatsu dan juga Mikoshiba, hm, aku rasa Seo juga harus datang karena dia temanmu. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau mengundangnya sendiri, Sakura."

Detik jam dinding semakin bertambah. Suaranya semakin cepat dan kencang, mengisi seluruh dada Sakura. "A... aku akan segera mengabarinya!" Sakura mengiyakan dengan lantang. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Nozaki melamarnya di atas gunung fuji, ditengah dinginnya salju, akan ada kehangatan yang ia bagi dengan Nozaki. Nona Sakura itu tengah merona seraya mengetik di ponsel pintarnya.

Nozaki hampir lupa jika ada seseorang yang tengah terbaring di dalam kamarnya, dan ini sudah lewat dari jam makan malam. Ia beranjak dari meja kerja lalu menuju ke dapur, bagaimana ia lupa jika temannya minta dibangunkan untuk makan malam.

"Ah, Sakura. Maaf terlambat untuk menanyakan ini, tapi, apa kau sudah makan malam?"

"Eh?" Ia mengangkat wajah dengan tersipu malu, "Ya, aku tadi makan malam di kantor sebelum kesini."

Nozaki mengangguk-anggukan kepala tanda mengerti, dan ia hanya cukup membuat makan malam untuk temannya. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan ia sudah siap dengan nampan berisi nasi kari dan air mineral dingin. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu kamarnya, memasukinya dengan perlahan—seolah tak ingin mengejutkan jiwa yang tertidur di dalamnya.

Sakura melanjutkan pekerjaannya, menyelesaikan lembar demi lembar, dan tanda demi tanda hingga tanpa disadari kertas yang memang hampir habis itu telah habis. Ia menghela napas, kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, bertanya-tanya mengapa Nozaki begitu lama di dalam kamarnya. Sakura tergoda begitu melihat pintu yang tak tertutup rapat. Batinnya berteriak untuk mengintip di sela yang lebarnya tak lebih dari satu inchi. Ia menelan salivanya, menguatkan pendirian kehausannya akan teman lama Nozaki.

Mata ungunya membesar.

Ia ingin sekali berpaling, tapi bahkan apa yang ada di hadapannya tak bisa ia palingkan. Selama tiga tahun, tidak bahkan empat tahun, baru kali ini ia menyaksikan pemandangan yang begitu membuat mata sekaligus hatinya perih. Punggung bidang Nozaki menyembunyikan tubuh teman lamanya, namun posisi itu, posisi dimana Nozaki duduk disisi temannya lalu menurunkan tubuhnya hingga kepala mereka sejajar, pantaslah Nozaki begitu lama di dalam kamarnya. Ia tengah bersama teman lamanya, mungkin juga teman spesialnya.

Sakura dengan segera menarik tubuhnya, menjauh dari daun pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Bodoh, seharusnya ia tak sepenasaran ini. Setidaknya ia tak merasa sesakit ini, sesesak ini. Puncak Gunung fuji akan selamanya bersalju, dan akan terus dingin meski matahari menghampar setiap sudut tanahnya.

"No-," bahkan suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan, "No-nozaki-kun?" panggilnya. "Nozaki-kun," kali ini suaranya sedikit keras namun bergetar. "No—"

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh, matanya panas. Ia ingin menangis.

"Aku sudah selesai," jawabnya. Tangan mungil itu beranjak mengambil mantel, mengenakannya dengan cepat, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengancingkannya dengan benar—beberapa kali jarinya gemetar. "U-udara semakin dingin," kelitnya ketika Nozaki bertanya tentang keadaannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai stasiun," Nozaki mengambil jaket dan kunci motornya di dalam laci.

"Aku sudah memanggil taksi, sampai jumpa Nozaki-kun." Gadis itu pergi begitu saja tanpa memaling wajah pada Nozaki yang telah siap dengan jaket dan helm di kedua tangannya. Sakura memperhatikan lekat-lekat sandal di teras sebelum ia pergi. Tidak akan ada seorang pria mengenakan sandal dengan motif kupu-kupu. Sakura tak memerhatikan sebelumnya karena gambar yang telah pudar. Terlebih sandal itu berwarna hitam.

"Ho, Sakura? Kau sungguh baik-baik saja? Sakura?"

Nozaki mengejar, tapi Sakura Chiyo telah hilang dari pandangan tegasnya. Ia tak mengerti, tapi tetap mengiriminya pesan.

.

.

.

Tidak ada siapa pun. Tidak ada siapa pun selain dirinya dan beberapa wanita lainnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia berpeluh, bergerak kesana dan kesini, berdialog juga bernyanyi. Kaki jenjang Kashima tertutup dengan balutan pakaian pria, kali ini kelompok teaternya akan membawakan kisah Yuki-Onna dalam versi Koizumi Yakumo sensei.

Kashima tidak punya cukup waktu, baginya berperan sebagai Minokichi yang harus kehilangan sang istri membuat ia harus ekstra keras menuangkan emosinya tanpa harus mengaduknya dengan pergulatan batinnya sendiri. Bermain dengan Sakura ataupun Seo, bahkan Mikoshiba yang sedang menunggunya selesai berlatih adalah kemungkinan yang akan sulit terjadi sampai enam bulan ke depan.

Kashima tahu, pria merah yang membanggakan dirinya sebagai seorang _otaku_ tengah mati-matian menahan godaan para wanita kelompok teater.

"Hoi, hoi," tegur Kashima. "Berhenti menggodanya, tuan putri ini hanya milikku."

Satu buah pukulan telak menghantam surai biru miliknya. Mikoshiba menarik kerah kemejanya, "Aku ini seorang pria. Pria sejati. Kalian," Mikoshiba mengedipkan satu matanya, membuat para gadis terlena, "kalianlah tuan puterinya," imbuhnya.

Kashima hanya diam, dan tidak lebih dari tiga puluh detik wajah sahabatnya sudah semerah rambut miliknya sendiri. "Ka-kashima!"

.

.

Suara saklar menjadi penyambut kedatangan Kashima dan Mikoshiba. Kedua sahabat itu segera menggelar futon dan merebahkan diri disana. "Terlalu dingin!" keluh Mikoshiba seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dalam tidur. "Nyalakan penghangatnya!"

"Aku tidak punya, kau tahu itu."

"Ah, maaf-maaf. Kalau begitu buat sesuatu yang hangat seperti—"

Kashima menoleh ke arah jam dinding, sudah larut, dan ia tak memiliki janji dengan siapa pun selain Mikoshiba. "Siapa yang datang di jam segini?" ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Sakura yang memaksa masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya. Tanpa peduli ada pria berambut merah disana, Sakura menjatuhkan tubuh kecilnya di futon. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, persis seperti Mikoshiba.

"Ah, tenang," ujar Sakura dengan lega.

"Hei, apa maksudmu!"

"Mikorin itu kan menenangkan," kelit Sakura.

"Chiyo-chan tidak biasanya datang selarut ini, tanpa kabar pula," Kashima terdengar khawatir.

"Aku rasa, Nozaki-kun tidak jadi melamarku." Sakura terisak-isak. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak mungil, "Bagaimana ini, Kashima-kun? Mikorin?"

Kedua orang yang ditanya hanya diam, belum mengerti apa maksud Sakura.

"Memangnya Nozaki berani?" Mikoshiba menyungging senyum. Ia rasanya ingin tertawa. "Dengar... dengar, Sakura-chan," Mikoshiba mencoba menenangkannya, tapi bahkan ia sendiri yang dibuat tidak tenang.

"Aku melihatnya, Nozaki mencium wanita di dalam kamarnya. Di-di..." Sakura menenggelamkan kembali kepalanya, "di kamar, mereka duduk dekat sekali." Sakura berujar begitu lirih, namun masih terdengar jelas oleh Kashima dan juga Mikoshiba.

Kashima dan Mikoshiba saling tatap seolah tidak percaya, tapi mereka juga percaya pada Sakura. Mereka bimbang, "kau mungkin salah lihat, mungkin saja mereka sedang—"

"Berciuman," potong Sakura.

"Eeh? Tapi Nozaki tidak punya kekasih," bela Mikoshiba. Ia kenal betul dengan Nozaki. Ia yakin akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan mendapat kabar gembira itu.

"Setiap orang punya rahasia yang tak ingin dibaginya dengan orang lain," sela Kashima. Ia memandang netra ungu yang agak basah, "mungkin ini akhir dari perjuanganmu, Chiyo-chan."

"Ah! Aku bukan kau yang menyerah begitu saja, Kashima-kun!"

Kashima juga tidak ingin menyerah, ia tidak ingin semua berakhir seperti ini. Berakhir Begitu saja. Tapi, ada yang memaksanya untuk menyerah walau ia belum berjuang meski hanya satu langkah. "Ya, setidaknya Chiyo-chan bisa bertemu dengan Nozaki," timpal Kashima. Bibirnya tertarik lembut, menyimpul senyum manis dengan setitik kepahitan.

"Itu benar, Sakura. Bagaimana jika kau yang ada diposisi Kashima saat ini? Tidak bisa bertemu Nozaki, bahkan lebih buruk lagi! Ia hilang seperti hantu, tak beraga tapi tetap mengganggu jiwamu."

Menghela napas, Chiyo mengekor tajam pada pria berambut merah yang berbagi futon dengannya, "Ng, Mikorin. Jangan samakan Nozaki-kun dengan hantu. Dia lebih menyeramkan dari itu! Lihat ini!"

Sakura menunjunkan layar smartphone-nya kepada Mikoshiba, " _Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura_? _Sakit perut, ya?_ _Harusnya bilang saja, kau boleh meminjam toiletku._ "

Mikoshiba membaca pesan itu dengan suara tak bernyawa, ia menatap Sakura lalu menatap nama sang pengirim. "Nozaki bodoh!"

"Eh! Lihat, lihat!" seru Kashima yang penasaran, kemudian ia tertawa puas, "Kau benar dia lebih seram dari hantu, Chiyo-chan."

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku ingin tidur saja! Nozaki bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" umpat Sakura dari balik selimut. Kemudian umpatan itu hilang tak berapa lama.

"Dia cepat sekali terlelap." Mikoshiba mengalih pandang dari tubuh berbalut selimut kepada Kashima. Gadis jangkung itu tengah membaca naskahnya yang sangat tebal. Ia kembali bermain dengan jemari di layar ponsel pintarnya, sesekali ia melirik Kashima yang sedang mencoba mendalami peran. "Kau tahu, mungkin sesekali kau bisa minta peran dimana kau harus menangis." Mikoshiba kembali fokus dengan game-nya.

"He... Kenapa?" tanya Kashima.

"Kau lebih tahu jawabannya." Mikoshiba berujar dengan masih fokus pada layar lima inchi lebih. "Jika memang tidak bisa diraih, sebaiknya dilepaskan saja. Benar, kan?"

Kashima meletakkan naskahnya, menahan halamannya dengan pergelangan tangan.

Netra hijaunya melirik foto yang selalu menemani malam sepinya. Ia tahu Mikoshiba membicarakan dirinya yang masih menunggu Hori untuk kembali, atau bahkan mencari-cari keberadaan Hori.

"Dia terlalu membencimu hingga tidak ingin kau ada di dekatnya, Kashima. Sejak kau masuk klub drama, kau hanya menyusahkannya, kan?"

Yah, jika ia harus memikirkan itu kembali. Tak satu kali pun ia membuat Hori tidak dalam masalah, entah karena keabsenannya, atau para murid wanita yang mengacaukan latihan, juga pemikiran bodohnya. "Hei, Mikoshiba. Aku akan menikah." Kashima berujar seraya menopang dagunya. Menatap pria bermata merah yang akhirnya berpaling dari game.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa.

"Jangan bergurau," timpal Mikoshiba. Ia membuang napasnya, meletakan smartphone di meja. Ia memang belum berpikir sejauh itu tentang kehidupan, ada banyak game yang ingin dia buat. Saat ini dirinya bukanlah apa-apa, hanya sebuah kerikil di arus yang deras. Entah kapan bisa berdiri kokoh tanpa harus terbawa aliran sungai. "Hori senpai belum juga mengabarimu? Kau mulai frustasi, yah?"

"Eh? tidak!" Kashima merebahkan tubuhnya di meja, "ibu yang memintaku," sambungnya. "Kau benar, Mikoshiba. Tidak baik meraih sesuatu yang tak pasti. Aku sudah memutuskannya, dan aku menyetujui perjodohan yang telah ibu atur. "

"Kau. ..kau serius?"

Kashima mengangguk, Mikoshiba bisa melihat sorot mata yang entah kenapa ingin sekali bebas.

"Ya, baiklah." Mikoshiba menggaruk rambut merahnya, "aku tidak berpikir kau akan menikah secepat ini, tapi siapa pria yang ingin menikah dengan wanita sepertimu?"

"Hori... Hori Masayuki."

Kali ini senyuman Kashima jelas membuat mata merah dihadapannya terbuka lebar, "Jangan bergurau, bodoh!"

Naskah itu mengenai kepala biru yang disusul erangan halus. Kashima memegang kepalanya, berdenyut, dan sedikit sakit. Setidaknya hantaman naskah sudah membuat otaknya tersadar kembali, ia tertunduk dengan jemari yang masih mengait surai, suaranya rendah dan bergetar, "Aku masih boleh berharap 'kan, Mikoshiba?"

"Ja-jangan menangis," bisik Mikoshiba. "Apa aku melempar terlalu keras, Kashima?"

Kashima mengiyakan, tapi Mikoshiba mengerti harapan sahabatnya jauh lebih menyakitkan, terlebih harapan itu hanya angan semu.

.

.

.

"Hei, ada apa?" suara berat hadir dari balik kamar, "Ada apa dengan Sakura-chan?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya ada gangguan dengan pencernaannya," Nozaki melepaskan jaketnya, lalu mengambil naskah yang belum sempat ia periksa.

"Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu, Nozaki." Orang yang tidak lebih tinggi dari sang _mangaka_ menggoda _boss_ -nya, dan seperti biasanya Nozaki hanya menatap dengan tatapan biasa dan datar, tak ada satu alis pun yang naik, "ah, dasar pria tidak peka."

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi," kelit Nozaki. Kini, pandangannya teralih pada pria yang tengah menggambar latar pada _manuscript_ Nozaki. " _Senpai_? Bisakah kau menjelaskan pembicaraan kita ditelepon?"

"Hn?"

Hori masih serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya. " _Senpai_?" keluh Nozaki.

"Anggap saja kami berjodoh." Ia menjawab tanpa menatap mata hitam dihadapannya, melainkan kertas putih yang telah tergambar. "Mana aku tahu akan dijodohkan dengan Kashima."

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Nozaki. Hori ingin sekali tertawa dengan tingkah pria jangkung yang tengah berdiri menatapnya bak seorang kekasih memergokinya berselingkuh. "Ini bukan cerita komik yang bisa terjadi dengan sangat kebetulan. _Senpai_ pasti telah melakukan tipuan kotor!"

"Hoi! Hoi! Jangan menambah-nambahkan hal tidak penting."

"Tapi, rasanya tidak mungkin kau menikahi Kashima, _senpai_. Kalian selalu saja bertikai, maksudku kau sering sekali marah padanya. Dan, Kashima, sering membuatmu kesal."

"Cocok bukan?" tanya Hori yang hanya dijawab dengan kening berkerut Nozaki, "Tidak akan ada sepi jika ada keramaian, maka tidak akan ada cinta jika tidak ada kebencian. Lagi pula, aku tidak benar-benar membencinya, kok."

Nozaki mengelus dagunya seolah berpikir.

"Tapi, kau tidak perlu membenci Sakura untuk mendapatkan cintanya, Nozaki," sambung Hori.

" _Senpai_ ," timpal Nozaki serius. "Aku mohon cepat selesaikan latar yang itu. Aku masih punya banyak yang belum kau sentuh."

"Cobalah untuk sedikit berani sebelum Sakura jatuh cinta kepada oranglain." Hori mencoba untuk tidak tertawa. Menggoda Nozaki adalah hiburan terindah yang dimilikinya.

Semua terjadi begitu saja, dua hari lalu Hori benar-benar tidak tahu menahu dengan gadis yang akan ia temui minggu depan. Ia tidak berencana mengutarakan nama suci itu di depan ayahnya, tapi ayahnya sendirilah yang membuat ia menggumamkan nama Kashima Yuu. Entah wajah seperti apa yang harus ia tunjukkan kepada junior kesayangannya itu, Hori tidak berani melangkahkan pikirannya untuk tujuh hari kedepan. Daripada ragu, Hori memilih yakin dengan pilihan sang ayah, meski ia tahu Kashima begitu bodoh dan ceroboh. Tapi, setidaknya Kashima memiliki kaki jenjang yang indah.

"Hori senpai, tolong buat latar yang benar. Ini komik shoujo, gambar paha dan betis terbuka itu menyalahi aturan. Aku yakin kau akan menggambar bagian atasnya juga, iya kan?"

"Hei, hei. Pikiranku tidak sekotor itu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...To be Continued]**


End file.
